1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-combustion type flavor suction article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, flavor suction articles include a pipe equipped with a fiber bundle impregnated with a flavor, the pipe being sucked at normal temperature. However, according to the method, the amount of volatilized components is so small that a user cannot be fully satisfied.
On the other hand, when a conventional cigarette is smoked, the smoker ignites an end of a tobacco rod, sucks at an end of the mouthpiece of the cigarette, and inhales air mainly through the ignited end. At that time, the tobacco burns at a temperature higher than 800° C. The burning at such a high temperature may cause various problems, and thus, electric heating cigarettes as alternative cigarettes are developed. In addition, it has been proposed that in an electric heating cigarette, flavor release is controlled by placing flavor-containing beads (Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2006-504431).
The heating temperature for the electric heating cigarette described in Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2006-504431 is lower than that in the case of igniting a tobacco. However, the cigarette generates a smoke to be inhaled, and thus still can cause problems of smoke and combustion products.